


Thorin Oakenshield x Reader

by sapphire017



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thorin Oakenshield x Reader - Freeform, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire017/pseuds/sapphire017
Summary: Originally posted in my Tumblr pagefullvoidmoon





	1. The Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my Tumblr page [fullvoidmoon](https://fullvoidmoon.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Thorin, and the Company, in tears as he reads your letter while your adoptive brother, Legolas, hands him your wedding gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human!fem)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** Years after BoTFA, Durins live!AU  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Fluff

 

Thorin never shed tears easily. But the fact he is crying happy tears has the whole company in tears as well. They’ve realized once again that their 15th and only female member, (Y/N) the Princess of Mirkwood, is destined to be Thorin Oakenshield’s wife and to be their Queen Under the Mountain.

“We know that my sister is really not from this world,” Legolas said as he hands Thorin your gift. “It is in the customs of her kind from another world that one should gift their future spouse on their wedding day.” 

Thorin couldn’t help but smile at his future brother-in-law, never expecting to become family with the elven kind knowing the animosity that his kind and the other shared for many of years.

“And with our  _ada_ ’s blessings, my sister requested me to give this to you before the wedding ceremony.”

As Thorin tearfully sets your letter aside, he and his nephews, Fili and Kili, assist him unwrapping the elven silk that covers one of the most beautiful swords they have ever laid their eyes upon, all the while repeating your words in your letter that accompanied your gift again and again.

> _“Thorin my love,_
> 
> _Though it is unheard of in this world, still I planned on giving you something on our wedding day for you deserve all great things._ _May my gift to you serve as a reminder that you will not just be the guardian and protector of me and the kingdom, but also the guardian and protector of our future family._
> 
> _So I hope you will love this gift that I forged for you, and I cannot wait to finally be with you as my husband._
> 
> _Your future Wife and Queen,  
>  _ _(Y/N)”_

* * *

Though you were raised by King Thranduil in all your life, after suddenly appearing in his realm as a babe from another world, and hailed as the Princess of Mirkwood, it was expected to anyone outside the Woodland Realm that you’ll follow all practices that elves follow, especially at such an event as one’s wedding. But it is unknown to anyone, even to his own kin, that King Thranduil taught you and your adoptive brother Legolas all practices and customs that your own kind does in your world of origin. 

And with your  _ada_ ’s blessings and your  _muindor_ ’s(brother)assistance, you have decided to forge a sword for your future husband and King on your wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings_ , the Durins, Any of the Company, Legolas, and King Thranduil © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	2. Whatever You Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine quietly singing “Whatever You Imagine” from The Pagemaster, but not realizing that the whole Company heard and continued to listen to you with pure surprise and adoration. And the Dwarvenking can’t help but think of you singing in one of the many halls of Erebor as his wife and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human!fem)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** The Quest to reclaim Erebor  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Fluff

_“Whatever you imagine  
_ _Can one day come to be”_

You’ve known the song with all your heart, the song of your childhood is what you and your father would call it; the song that taught you how to believe, how to be brave, and how to be courageous. 

 _ _“There are dreams to awaken__  
Roads to be taken  
Follow them and they will set you free” 

Though it’s been more than a month since you’ve suddenly appeared in this world far from your own - joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield out of both your persuasion and Gandalf’s and immediately got used to the life in Middle Earth - you still can’t help but miss some simple things that can only be found in your world.

 _“Whatever you imagine  
Is where your heart can go”_  

You’ve been quietly singing the song whenever you help everyone set up camp for the night, for you to distract yourself from feeling homesick and from the intense gazes that the company’s leader keeps on sending your way. And as much as you deny it yourself, and as much as you want to ignore it, you can’t help but feel a certain longing from the exiled prince of Erebor.

 _“There are worlds filled with treasure_  
Time without measure  
To learn whatever you may need to know” 

But while you’re minding your own business and completely distracted in your own little world, you haven’t realized that the usual lively chatter that filled the whole camp have gone done, until the only thing that can be heard is the night breeze and your quiet singing.

 _“Imagine  
If you and I could fly past the sun”_  

The Company, especially Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, the young Ori, the princes Fili and Kili, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, and a certain King Under The Mountain who silently adores you from afar, have grown to like you, cared for you as one of their own. 

 _ _“And leave all  
____Our doubts and fears behind us”__  

They know your story, know what your world is like - with all the questions that Fili and Kili keeps on throwing at you whenever they are bored and tired - and know that suddenly being sucked away from it is hard for you even if you’re not showing it in words. But you continue to endure it for them by helping around camp and lightening up their spirits during the tiring days that the Company vowed to each other that they will do the same to you.

 _“You see, that’s just what can happen_  
If you look inside your mind  
There’s no limit to the wonders you can find” 

You have noticed the camp have gone quiet, suddenly feeling embarrassed that they heard you singing. But you don’t mind, you’re glad, fully aware that you’ve eased their worries and doubts even more. So you continued singing, pouring everything that you feel in your words and hoping that it will remind them that everything will be alright and all of you will succeed.

 _“Whatever you imagine_  
_Can make your life brand new_  
_There are miracles waiting_  
__So keep concentrating  
_And I promise you that if you do”___

But what your heart is silently telling you is for this song to be dedicated especially to one particular dwarf who keeps on looking at you since you started singing. Hoping that somehow, even for just a little bit, that his eyes like pure blue diamonds can see what you truly feel for him as you look back at him.

_“Whatever you imagine can come true”_

* * *

Thorin never understood why a woman would want to have business with him and his kin in their attempt to reclaim their lost homeland, and a woman from a world far from his own in fact. Or maybe he’s just in denial that such woman have the traits that he longed for in a lifelong companion - loyalty, honor, and a willing heart - with an extra dose of bravery and courage to go with it. 

Which is absurd, unheard of even, that a dwarf would have feelings for someone not one of his kin. But then again, who in their right mind would deny someone like you?

As the night goes on, the company surrounded by the warmth of the bonfire, and the chilly night breeze, Thorin felt a heavy but pleasant pull in his heart that surely changed his life forever as he secretly listens to the soft singing of the woman that now hold both his heart and soul.

“ _Whatever you imagine will come…true”_

And with the last words of the song - and noticing that his One is looking back at him with the same adoration and love in her eyes - Thorin Oakenshield then started to hope and wish as he imagines you singing the same song, and any other songs, in the halls of Erebor, as his wife and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit_ , the Durins, and Any of the Company © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	3. Insulted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [@my-fucking-world-13](https://my-fucking-world-13.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Imagine being human (shorter than the average height), thought being the wife of Thorin and pregnant with his child, some dwarves curse you and your son and when Thorin learns he is furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human wife!pregnant)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** 2-3 years after BoTFA, Durins live!AU  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Angst, language and derogatory words, may have trigger/s with thoughts of suicide, and a super angry Thorin.

_Unworthy of the King’s love_

_Scum_

_Whore_

_Gold-digger_

_Slut_

These are just some of the many words that come your way whenever you take your walks within the many halls of Erebor. Though it never usually bothered you how others see you - for whether they take you as you are or don’t accept you as you are it never really mattered to you - you still feel the acid burn in your mouth as you realize you are hurting.

__She should’ve never come. She defiles the halls of Durin!_ _

But you tried to block every word out. You tried to ignore everything and just continue your day. For you are a firm believer of the saying, “You are not born in this world to please people.” 

_Completely unworthy to carry the Durin name._

For what matters to you most is your own happiness, and the happiness of certain others that have been there for you through thick and thin.

_I bet that witch’s child is as horrendous as it’s mother._

But even that of the most indestructible fortress such as your resolve will one day crumble.

_That’s not His Majesty King Thorin’s child. That’s a monster!_

For your unborn son, yours and Thorin’s, has also become their center of insults.

* * *

Thorin witnesses the change that transpires in you. Your once radiant smile full of life turned grave. Your laughter that’s always full of light turned dark. Your eyes - that never fails to pull Thorin in a love struck trance - turned lifeless.

“I’m unworthy to live.” Is what he heard from you, though spoken in an almost inaudible whisper. “I should’ve died.”

Filled with heartbreak, panic, and rage, it doesn’t take Thorin a minute to piece everything together. 

* * *

“ **You DARE spit such filthy words in the halls of my forefathers!”**

Thorin roared as he enters the throne room, seeing his people that caused him his wrath. Some members of the Company that are present couldn’t help but feel the rage as well as they eye those dwarrows and dwarrowdams who are now looking intently at the floor.

“Who are you to dictate **me** on who I should have as my One? **Who are you to disagree on who Mahal blesses me to be my wife?!** ”

Thorin has heard it. Rumors of his people spitting filth upon his wife. As King, he wouldn’t want to assault his people as long as it’s not yet proven. But when he sees the effect on his wife, with Balin secretly warning him about his people’s actions upon her, and with Dwalin and his nephews telling him that his unborn child, his son, is now added to their line of insults, he had enough.

“Do all of you have any knowledge for as long you insult your Queen you also insult your King? Do you all think you deserve even an ounce of my mercy when you included **my son** in your line of insults?!”

His people couldn’t look him in his eyes, for Thorin’s orbs that are once of purest blue are now dimmed in the shadows of wrath. They fully know if only looks could kill their King would’ve killed them right then and there. And they know they could also be trialed and sentenced to death.

Thorin knows it, he could sentence all of these dwarrows and dwarrowdams to death for their insults upon his wife and his son. But with the encouraging squeeze on the shoulder from Balin, a hard pat on the back from Dwalin, and the encouraging smiles from both Fili and Kili and the rest of the Company, Thorin, once clouded with anger, now sees that he should show at least a little mercy upon his people; no matter how ill their deeds are.

“If you all ever insult my wife and my son again, and the rest of my children and grandchildren in the years to come, know this.” Thorin growled.

And his beautiful wife, his beloved Queen and mother of his son and future children, known for being compassionate and merciful even to those that have wronged her, wouldn’t want him to have his people, **their** people, to die because of their actions.

**“All of you will be charged with treason for disloyalty and will be exiled not just here in our kingdom, but in any other Dwarven kingdoms as well.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit_ , the Durins, and Any of the Company © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	4. The Wayfaring Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Whatever You Imagine
> 
> Requested by [@deepestfirefun](https://deepestfirefun.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> A song fic based on Wayfaring Stranger by Karliene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human!wife)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** Almost 2 years after BoTFA, Erebor’s catacombs, Durins live!AU  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Mention of death, may elicit trauma/s or phobia/s regarding death, angst, fluff

_“I am a poor wayfaring stranger  
Traveling through this world alone” _

‘Poor soul.’ You thought as you quietly approached the body of a dwarrow, basking in the dim light of the candles as it lay on top of his tomb.

_“There is no sickness, toil nor danger  
In that fair land to which I go” _

‘Such young soul. Never deserving to be robbed away with life.’

This young dwarrow had fallen victim of a homicide that occurred in one of the kingdom’s forges, even though the guards on duty within the proximity are constantly on watch.

_“I’m going home  
To see my mother”_

Too young that you strongly feel you need to go out there and capture the filth who took away such life filled with hopes and dreams when you heard the news.

 _“I’m going home  
No more to roam”_

But as much as you wanted to even lend a helping hand in the investigation that’s currently in progress, you decided to take a step back and let your husband, your King, take care of it.

_“I know dark clouds will hover o'er me  
I know my pathway is rough and steep”_

Though you were strongly advised not to enter the catacombs, for your husband’s great concern that the events will cause you great sorrow, you still wished to pay respects, visit the young dwarrow as he is laid in his final rest together with his ancestors, and sing a song from your world of origin in his honor.

_“But golden fields lie out before me  
Where weary eyes no more will weep” _

Your feelings and other senses are then overflowing with sorrow as you convey it for the perished and condolence for the family that’s left. For you haven’t realized a pair of sapphire eyes, the purest of blue that you’ve ever seen in your life, looking at you with evidence of ache in the heart and overwhelming love.

* * *

“Even though I told you not to, you still decided to go here _amrâlimê_.”

Though startled, you above anyone else know perfectly well that sultry baritone that only belongs to your husband.

“And you know full well that I will follow no such orders when my mind is set on something that I must do, my love.” You solemnly replied, though tried to lift your voice lightheartedly.

“But I never meant it to be as an order, rather I plead you not to go here.”

“I know that, dear love.”

You continued to hum the song you were singing as both of you stood by the fallen dwarrow, with Thorin silently encircling his arms around you as he slowly pulled you in his embrace from behind. Though trying his hardest to conceal his inner woes, you feel it in the slightest of tremors in his arms as you lay your hands on it, offering calm and trying to tame whatever his inner demons are trying to do to him.

You take a hold of one of his large hands, bringing it to your lips in a comforting kiss. “You fear something Thorin. Do tell me what it is, for I don’t want you to shoulder the pain it causes you on your own.”

A light smile appears on Thorin’s lips as he kisses the crown of your hair. “Do you believe I fear some things, my _ghivashel_?”

“All of us have fears of our own. It doesn’t make you any less of who you are as an individual though.”

Thorin can’t help but let out a light chuckle at your words. It still makes him wonder how you would know when to give him even the smallest words of comfort even if he doesn’t for one. Definitely one of the million reasons why he fell head over heels in love with you.

With a submissive sigh, “I do fear somethings. I fear of failing everyone as their King, as their leader that they depend on,” Thorin said as he give your wedding braid a gently stroke.

“I fear of the gold sickness that runs in our family, fearing that it might deceivingly attack and take hold of our children in the future.”

He is about to say another thing, but abruptly stopped as he braces himself in saying it. He’s being ridiculous, for he knows not to doubt your understanding about all things that he confides you with. You are his wife and Queen for Mahal’s sake!

“And you fear most for our safety, for my safety. That you fear death will come upon us in its own despicable ways.”

You give him a comforting smile as you turn around to look at his distraught expression. Though he wield himself to conceal it, his eyes, the very thing that draws you to him on your first meeting at Bag-End, tells you all. 

“I’m sorry  _amrâlimê_. I could not help but fear it,” Thorin admits as he buried his face at the crook of your neck, holding you tightly in his arms.

You give him a kiss on his shoulders as you return your embrace with as much vigor. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, my dearest. For as long as I am with you, in your loving arms and in the fortitude of our home, I am safer than anywhere else.”

Giving a smile that never fails to make him feel so much love, hope, and strength, you pull Thorin in a loving kiss, filled with comfort and encouragement, before turning back to the fallen one who now lays his rest together with the others that laid with him in the catacombs of the great dwarven kingdom they called home.

Still in Thorin’s embrace, you continued your singing, now offering your song for the lad and for your husband that thinks of nothing but for the greater good of his kin, his kingdom, and his family.

* * *

With your voice, filled with everlasting beauty even in the most melancholic of songs, Thorin couldn’t help but remember all the things that transpired in his life when he decided to put his life, and his kin’s, on the line to reclaim their home. Particularly those he shared with you.

Though both of you started it rough, always have each other’s throats and bickering from sun up to sun down, Thorin unknowingly learned to take care and protect you, even though he knows it well that your small height and slender figure (that sometimes causes Thorin unwanted thoughts in the night) than the average human is definitely not a factor for him to be that protective of you. 

_“I’ll soon be free from every trial  
This form shall rest beneath the sod”_

And the greatest fear that Thorin fears greatly is the fear of death. Not the fear of death coming upon him, but of death coming to get his love ones.

_“I’ll drop the cross of self-denial  
And enter in that home with God” _

Especially if it is the death of his beloved, his Queen, his _ghivashel,_ his wife.

Even though both of you started it rough, always have each other’s throats and bickering from sun up to sun down, Thorin unknowingly learned to take care and protect you, even though he knows it well that your small height and slender figure (that sometimes causes Thorin unwanted thoughts in the night) than the average human is definitely not a factor for him to be that protective of you.

And in return you, also unknowingly, started to fuss about everything he does that screams dangerous, and feel great worries about him.

_“I’m going home to see my savior  
Who spilled his precious blood for me” _

In the course of few months after you fell, literally, in front of Thorin from your world far away, he felt that heavy but pleasant pull in his heart, signifying that you hold both his heart and soul on that night when you first sang in front of the whole Company.

And it’s all because you are loyal, honorable, have a willing heart, brave, courageous, and not afraid to show who you really are.

Thorin realized that Mahal may have called upon you to come here from your world to be his One, his wife and Queen. He hoped and wished hard for one day you will be singing more songs in the many halls of Erebor as his wife and Queen. 

And when that day indeed came, with you crowned as the Queen Under the Mountain, with the braids secured with his beads on your ever flowing locks, wearing the crown that Thorin himself forged for you, and filled Erebor’s many halls with your songs, he then vowed one thing.

_“I am just going over home.”_

With the last notes of the song lingering within the chamber of the catacombs, Thorin II Oakenshield, Lord of Silver Fountains and King Under the Mountain, with completely overwhelmed senses with great love and devotion, vowed to not let his greatest fear fell upon you and to protect you with his all and with his might. As he vowed to bring justice to the fallen dwarrow that lays before him and to the family that he left

Whether he is a king today, or a poor wayfaring stranger who’s just going home in his next life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit_ , Thorin II Oakenshield, and Any of the Company © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	5. The Wolf and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [@deepestfirefun](https://deepestfirefun.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> A song fic based on The Wolf and the Moon by Karliene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human!fem)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** The Quest to reclaim Erebor  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Fluff

_“On a cold winter’s night_  
_In the polar white snow  
_ _A wolf lay wounded and cold”_

Singing, and music in general, are few of the things that make you happy. So happy to the point you’ll just catch yourself singing absentmindedly even if you’re in the middle of doing something else. And it occurs quite often if you are enjoying doing something, no matter how simple it is.

 _“He lifted his gaze_  
To the shimmering moon  
She smiled her silvery smile

 _ _She wrapped him up tight__  
_In a blanket of stars  
__In a kiss in her red gold light”_  


It is a chilly night but with a clear sky that the moon and few starts are visible, a perfect time for you to take a quick stroll in the forest around the campsite while the Company sat by the bonfire, chatting quietly while some are smoking their pipes. Being the only female, and a human from a world far away, a quiet time for oneself is sometimes a great way to ease one’s worries and to clear one’s head.

_“To theirs was a love as old as the earth  
The wolf that’d be by her side”_

You know you shouldn’t be wandering alone, considering that the Company is being hunted by orcs and the other dangers that can be encountered like goblins and trolls, but you’re one of the people that learns and adapts too quickly in their surroundings and you’ve been fighting quite well, much to the surprise and delight of the Company.

Especially to the leader of the Company, who happens to be the one who makes you feel strong and weak all at the same.

 _“And he sang her songs_  
Of passion and love  
They kissed in a red gold light”

Thorin just finished taking a bath and is drying himself when he notices you approached the other side of the river, and seeing that you seem to be pleasantly in a world of your own never fails to make him smile. As royalty, and being taught how to act with people around, he knows it is inappropriate to stand there with almost no clothes on, especially in front of a woman. But he doesn’t seem to mind, you are his One after all.

 _“In the morn he awoke_  
_And to his great surprise  
__His wounds had in the night”_

It started when he felt that pleasant tug in his chest becomes frequent every time he steals a glance at you, hears you laugh, sees the compassion and determination in your eyes.

And when the tugging feels like he is going to die whenever he sometimes sees your radiant smile dimmed and your laughter forced, putting your life on the line to protect everyone, to protect him, and sees you almost take a foot step in front of death’s door. Which made him vow to protect you with his life.

 _“Oh how could this be?_  
When his death had been nigh  
And he looked to the crystalline sky” 

You realized you arrive at the same river where Thorin is taking a bath when you see him across from you. And as much as you wanted to look away and not be rude - realizing that you’ve forgotten about Thorin saying something like taking a bath at a nearby river minutes ago - you couldn’t help but be mesmerized by how he looks so beautiful at all times, whether he is covered in blood, dirt, and grime, or moonlight casts down on him making the gray strands of his hair turn shimmering silvers and making him look more majestic that ever before.

 _“For theirs was a love as old as the earth_  
_The wolf that’d been by her side”_

But it seemed like you haven’t offended your dear leader, with him beckoning you to come closer and allowing you to spend this rare opportunity to have another quiet moment with him. Like the ones when you both took your night watches and when he tended your wounds from a sudden attack.

 _“And he sang her songs_  
Of passion and love  
They kissed in a red gold light” 

And like any other circumstances, as long as you are enjoying every second of it, you started to softly sing one of your few favorites as Thorin handed you a brush and motioned you to help him tend his still wet raven locks.

 _“On a dark winter’s night_  
In the polar white snow  
The wolf sang songs to the moon”

He may not admit it, but Thorin loves hearing your voice the most. It makes his burdens leave its heavy footing on his shoulders and alleviates his worries. It makes him weak on his knees and at the same time gives him strength in all ways he couldn’t possibly imagine.

He might also deny it, but Thorin knows deep down that he would do anything, in his lifetime and the next, to always hear you sing, and to see your face expressing all sorts of emotions, making you look more beautiful in his eyes.

_“Beautiful songs of passion and love  
Time could never suture.”_

* * *

“Will you sing it again for me?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realized I was singing it aloud.”

Thorin slowly turns to face you and places one of his big hands on your hips, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze that makes you feel a slight heat pooling in the pit of your stomach, and his other on your cheek. 

“Why would you apologize for something that you clearly enjoy doing?” He added, his thick brows slightly furrowing. “I would have you know that I take joy in hearing you sing.”

As much as you wanted to avert your gaze you can’t. Those blue eyes, that magically turn even bluer beneath the moonlight, pulls you closer, making you not look away from it and its owner. How could such a simple gaze, at times speaks volumes of emotions and sometimes completely conceals it, turns to have that strong magnetic pull with it?

And as much as you wanted to deny your feelings to the very King that holds you close at the moment, you can’t help but let the emotions to slowly come out and reveal itself if Thorin keeps on looking at you with wonder, love, and adoration in those eyes like pure sapphires.

“You have a voice like no other. And I would love to hear it all in every waking moment of my life. So please do not be embarrassed with it, _amrâlimê_.”

Though you’ve been asking Balin the meaning of each Khuzdul words whenever you hear one, somehow you always forgot to ask the meaning of this particular word when you hear it from Gloin.

Wait, Gloin uses that same word whenever he talks about his wife and share their love story with you. Did Thorin just called you what you think he called you?

Now that you think about it, you also remember a particular custom that’s considered sacred and cherished by the entire Dwarven race that is just bestowed upon you no mere minutes, or hours, ago.

You then feel Thorin’s breathing brush against your lips, tentative but patient in waiting for your approval to go further. Without trusting your own voice, you could only do but give a small nod as you continue to look into his eyes, hoping that Thorin would see that you want nothing more but for him to kiss you.

“ _Amrâlimê_ , my love.”

The kiss, though chaste but sweet, is filled with emotions that mere words cannot fully express its meaning. And you can’t help but giggle after Thorin pulls away and rests his forehead on yours, also sporting a smile that you haven’t seen before.

“Please sing the song again for me, my One?” He said as he moves behind you and makes you sit comfortably in between his legs.

“I’m still not sure about that, my King.” You teased, though feeling at ease as you feel Thorin ever so gently combing your hair and starts fixing a couple sections of it in a braid.

Thorin chuckles, though not as clearly as the fastening of something like a clip or bead at the end of one of the finished braids.

“Or would you like me to sing it for you instead, my sweet?” He whispered, his voice slightly deeper as he brushes his lips to your ear, giving it a light kiss. “Just like how the wolf would sing songs to the moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit_ , Thorin II Oakenshield, and Any of the Company © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	6. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [@deepestfirefun](https://deepestfirefun.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human!fem)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** The Quest to reclaim Erebor  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Fluff

_”Would you show me more of your ability please, Miss (Y/N)?”_

You couldn’t help but smile, remembering Ori who asked you to show him a demonstration of your ability while you dry yourself by the shoreline of a small lake near the campsite. How couldn’t you help it? Ori is a sweet and very curious dwarf who wants to know as much as he can in this quest.

“What would you like me to demonstrate, Ori?” You replied as you turned your attention to the youngest dwarf, without realizing all eyes turned on you, especially the eyes of a certain King who unknowingly holds your heart since the start of the journey.

You felt endeared when Ori gave a thought, pursing his lips as he did so. He reminded you of your little brother who unfortunately got caught in a crossfire that had caused you to be an orphan.

You then saw an obvious excitement and wonder in his brown eyes as Ori gave you wide smile. “How about making the flames of the campfire dance?”

“You do know playing with fire is dangerous.” Dori slightly reprimanded his younger brother.

“It can’t be that bad,” Bofur interjected Dori after he stopped his tale-telling and gave you a cheeky wink. “Besides, the lassie was just asked for a little demonstration. It can never harm us.”

“But, it is said that your kind can only control one element of nature.” Bilbo suddenly said, with the same curiosity evident in his eyes, for he remembered the first time you used your ability in front of everyone when you knocked down few wargs using the trees’ roots during the Company’s first encounter with Azog and his orcs over a cliff.

You’re also aware that Bilbo knows some stories about your kind; one of his ancestors met a couple of Elementalists a long time ago and few records about them were written in one of his family journals that you saw at Bag-End.

“Our ability is quite rare, Bilbo.” You replied as you slowly made the tips of the fire sway with your finger. This definitely caught everyone’s attention which made Balin and Dwalin share a knowing look before they turned their gaze to their King.

“Because of it we fear for our lives, and for our abilities to be used for greed and evil. That is also why there are little to no information that can be found about us, for we decided to stay hidden unless necessary.”

Before you started to make the other elements bend at your will, the element of water is already a part of you when you were born. You love anything the element represents and always at peace during the night as if the moon pulls you to be awake as it soothes and gives you strength, just like how it pulls and causes tides on seas and oceans. 

As you recall fond memories with your family and with the Company, especially few ones of a certain raven-haired dwarf with eyes like blue diamonds, you haven’t realized you are gliding over the calm waters as you feel the full moon shines on you. You could feel its energy surging through you as you start to sway your arms in time with your hips, making the calm waters follow your movements in your dancing; some starting to hover in the air and follow the wave of your arms.

Too engrossed with the feeling of moonlight on your skin as you glide and sway on the waters that you haven’t felt the imposing but calm presence of a Dwarvenking, his eyes of pure blue diamonds shining with the moonlight’s glow that hits the lake’s surface as he watches you in awe.

* * *

 

He would never admit it to anyone, not even to his trusted adviser and to his best friend, but Thorin became worried when you haven’t returned from your bath.

But all his worries are soon forgotten for he would never expect to witness pure magic; your eyes changing into the most beautiful blue that he have ever seen as you dance across the lake’s surface - the water becoming an extension of your body as it moves in sync and hovers above and around you. It’s as if both you and the lake water become one of the same being.

Thorin felt a certainty that he won’t be able to stop the growing adoration and love inside his heart, now knowing what that hard but pleasant tugging in his chest means when he first felt it upon meeting you at Bag-End.

As much as he wants to make sure you are protected from any possible danger and watch you dance that enthralls him at the same time, he leaves you to your privacy and head back to the campsite.

Thorin will definitely make his feelings known to you in anyway way possible; to make you feel loved, accepted, protected, and cherished. Though he does see few glimpses of the same love whenever he catches you stealing glances towards him, it’ll still matter to him to hear from you that you do love him as much as he loves you. 

Hailing from the race of Men, though shorter than that of the average man but with the beauty of an elf and the courage and determination of a dwarf, it is certain that you are special in the eyes of Thorin Oakenshield.

And he vows to show you, all the while holding a pair of beads that he made for his soon-to-be One before putting it in his pocket, that you will always be special him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit_ , the Durins, and Any of the Company © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	7. Fly with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [@deepestfirefun](https://deepestfirefun.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Based on an imagine by [imaginexhobbit](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/164895962328/imagine-being-a-winged-human-while-traveling-with): Imagine being a winged human while traveling with the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human!fem)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** A year after BoTFA, Durins live!AU  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Fluff

_“Why do (Y/N) have to bring the two of them with her?”_

Thorin sighed as he remembered too vividly how he reprimanded and gave Fili and Kili stern words whenever he caught them flying with their soon-to-be aunt. Well, the two princes have been calling (Y/N) aunt when they discovered she is their uncle’s One.

As much as he wanted to let his two nephews have fun and relax once in a while, with all duties and responsibilities that need to be done for Erebor’s complete restoration, Thorin couldn’t help but feel nervous about the whole notion.

“But certainly it is not Lady (Y/N)’s fault. Never could she deny both the princes’ request if it means they will be happy.” Balin, his most trusted adviser, chuckled one afternoon as they walked by one of Erebor’s halls.

“An’ ye know more than anyone that the lassie loves flyin’,” Dwalin delightfully added as he leaned on a nearby pillar while looking up at the glass dome above them that covers one of Erebor’s inner courtyards.

(Y/N) is a daughter of Men, an answered prayer by [Manwë](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Manw%C3%AB) when he sent his [messengers](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftolkiengateway.net%2Fwiki%2FEagles&t=ZDg4YTJmOTgyZjIyZjNjMzc4MzIyMzQwZmY1MmE4ZTAxNTRjMDFhZSxsUzdUQXloVg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5TbhcYs6yXS54-PKCt6L3Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffullvoidmoon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164986270362%2Ffly-with-me&m=1) to her parents bearing the good news, not knowing that this blessing came with another as she was born with wings.

She had always loved flying; the joy it brings of being up in the air and seeing the world around her in a whole new view. And it certainly became an advantage when she was made the 15th member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield upon the insistence of a certain wizard. It saved everyone countless of times and she never thought in her whole life will she be of great help to anyone.

“You two know I never blame this on her,” Thorin said with a small tug of happiness in his lips as he also looked up, catching a glimpse of (Y/N) flying around and getting to know her new home a little more, “especially if it also makes my Queen happy.”

* * *

 

“Are you not tired with all the flying, _âzyungâl_?”

Thorin has been looking at all things his sapphire eyes can see as he stands on his chamber’s balcony. The New Kingdom of Dale slightly alight by torches in each building as the light of the moon shines brightly by the clear night sky.

Though what amazes him most is not the scenic beauty, but the one who is flying in the night sky that rivals even the brightest of stars. And the smile she gives that never fails to make him even more smitten when she hears his call even outshines the moonlight that gives her an ethereal glow. 

But never will he get use to is the sheer power and size of her wings - it always makes him feel in awe, more powerful but smaller all at the same time. Thorin is certainly more convinced that his One was indeed a blessing sent by the King of the Valar, remembering the story on how she got her wings during one of those nights they’ve spent in the wilderness with the Company.

* * *

 

You can’t help but fall in love with Erebor. The kingdom is nothing like any other places you’ve been to before, and it certainly is more beautiful at night under the clear night sky as the moon shines its light to everything it can reach.

“I will never get tired of flying and you know it,” you chuckle as you take your landing, your feet touching the balustrade in front of your beloved King and in his waiting arms, “especially if this is the perfect time for me to soar in the skies and marvel the beauty that beholds me.”

For night is your favorite time to fly, when everything is quiet and memories from your past start to rush in your mind; from the pain of being different than anyone else to the joy you’ve felt in starting the journey with the Company, and your once dream of traveling to the East.

But never would you have dreamed that you will meet someone in this journey that will share his whole life with you and love you for eternity, more importantly someone who accepts you for who you really are.

“Is that the reason why you refuse taking walks with me inside our halls?” Thorin faintly mocks as he helps you sit on the marble surface then encloses you in both the warmth of his embrace and your favorite shawl, feeling the soft feathers brushing him as your wings disappear on your back.

“It is not that I refuse, Thorin,” you can’t help but give a hearty laugh as you lean into Thorin’s firm torso, letting him envelope you in his protective arms, “Erebor and its neighboring lands are just beauties to behold that I can’t keep my wings folded and hidden and not use it.”

Thorin hums in response as he kisses the crown of your hair. Simple exchanges of touches and chaste kisses while in each other’s arms are all you both wanted at rare moments like this. He simply can’t wait to have more of these moments after he makes you his wife and Queen.

An idea suddenly becomes known in your mind. You’ve always loved flying ever since you can remember, and one thing you have learnt in the previous years is if you share the things you love most with a loved one, the experience is even better and it becomes even special.

You turn around to face Thorin, a gleam of excitement and slight mischievousness evident in your visage as you hurriedly hop onto the balustrade, still holding his hands in yours.

“You seem in a hurry, _amrâlimê,_ ” Thorin can’t help but let out a hearty laugh, clearly amused but delighted to see you exuding with happiness.

You only give a brief answer as your wings appear behind you, all the while giving your soon-to-be husband and King a kiss, your shawl long forgotten as it floats into the night sky.

“Fly with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit_ , the Durins, and Any of the Company © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	8. Your Fight… My Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an [anon](https://fullvoidmoon.tumblr.com/post/165081957247/are-your-requests-open-if-they-are-could-i) who needs this to brighten her day on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human!fem)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** The Quest to reclaim Erebor  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Fluff, angst, might trigger depression and/or suicidal thoughts, and Thorin a bit OOC

_“You’ve been gone for long, (Y/N)?”_

A deep, sultry baritone voice, that unexpectedly woven itself and started to resonate in her very soul suddenly says, making her drop her blade and stopping her from doing what she intended.

“I’m sorry, Thorin,” (Y/N) timidly replies as she tries to hide her dagger in one of her many hidden pockets, “I didn’t realize time has passed by.” 

A daughter of Men who found herself in The Company of Thorin Oakenshield when they had a stopover in Bree, (Y/N) is certainly one of the most interesting individuals the King-in-Exile met in over a hundred years of his life. Even though she has the physique of a human and the grace of an elf, she can fend off any troll, orc, or goblin that comes her way like a dwarf.

She’s always the first to charge in any adversity The Company faces; the first to volunteer in scouting and hunting with Fili and Kili, the first to challenge the Goblin King even if her weapons were taken from her, the first to protect Thorin when he was knocked unconscious by the Defiler and his white warg. 

Even if (Y/N) still needs practice in handling a sword, she exudes bravery, courage, and with a little touch of recklessness.

That’s who she is to everyone in the Company. But there is something more from within that only Thorin could see.

* * *

 

Death has been the most tempting thing to gain in all the years you lived. Being orphan with no one to rely on, never has the very concept of death not pass by your mind in every single day.

But for some reason, upon meeting the King Under the Mountain brings out something that makes you feel all sorts of emotions you never thought you’re even capable of feeling; excitement, concern, longing.

And there are times you suddenly forget the feeling of being alone, being nobody, that you forget your wish to end your own life.

It scares you, for the first time, that you started to wish you are important and worthy to be with someone. Someone like the Dwarvenking with eyes of purest sapphire.

“I have always felt there is something wrong,” you heard Thorin sigh as he slowly approaches you; being careful in case you do something that might cause harm.

And you could clearly see in his eyes that always draw you towards him that he had seen you with a blade in your hand and about to attempt something that he doesn’t want to happen.

You try giving him a reassuring smile as you attempt to conceal your inner turmoil, “why would you think there is something wrong?”

You realize Thorin has crossed the distance between you until you feel his large, calloused but warm hands caressing your cheeks. This kind of contact usually makes you cringe and pull away, for you always treat this as a sign of weakness and that people pity you.

And it surprises you to the extreme that you haven’t pulled away; instead you lean on to his touch and feel his hands warm your aching heart and mind.

“My kin might not have seen it (Y/N), but I do,” Thorin whispers after few minutes of silence, “I do see you are fighting your battles alone.”

Thorin have seen the inner battles within you from the day Gandalf took you into the company. Though you concealed it in the best way you could, it still didn’t escape his observant eyes; your (e/c) orbs glistened whenever you see how important you are to the Company, your eyes goes blank whenever you charge against your enemies. 

It worries him to no end that you, his One, who unknowingly took hold of his heart, don’t give any account for your safety whenever danger arises. 

And it slowly tore him apart upon discovering your intentions behind such chivalry, according to Dwalin, one night during your stay in Rivendell; him discovering your horrid dreams of being a failure just by being alive and how you wished to fall as the quest progresses.

“You do not need to shut yourself in, dear one,” Thorin says as he pulls you in his arm, for once making you feel the warmth of being enveloped in the love and care of another, “you do not know how it hurts me to see you suffer.”

You haven’t noticed the tears pouring down your face as you cling yourself onto the fur pelt of Thorin. 

“Let me save you from your inner demons, _amrâlimê_.”

You may not understand the meaning behind the word, but it makes you feel hope and warmth as it spreads to your heart and soul; that Thorin seems to reserve that word exclusively to you. And it didn’t fail to make you feel that you deserve to love and to receive love by the Dwarvenking of Erebor.

Thorin pulls your closer as he tenderly kisses your tears, pouring his love out to you and trying to ease you from your pain. Even if there are no words leaving you, it doesn’t matter to him for what is important is you letting him envelope you with his love.

And as the night falls, with the small sounds of the crackling fire and the laughter of the Company could be heard from the distance, words and promises of love and hope are filled within the small world that started to build between you and your King.

“You have me, my love. For your fight is also my fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit_ , the Durins, and Any of the Company © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	9. Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Insulted
> 
> Imagine Thorin helps in healing your Postpartum depression by treating and worshiping you like a goddess while Fili and Kili, with the supervision of Dis, take their baby cousin to their chambers and took over the baby duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human!wife)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** Years after BoTFA, Durins live!AU  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Angst, eventual fluff, may trigger depression, self-loathing, a little steamy (I think)

_“We are sure about this, Auntie.”_ _  
_

“Yes, Aunt (Y/N) let us take care of our little cousin.”

Bless Fili and Kili for always appearing at the very right moment, just like they did a few years ago during the quest to reclaim the now thriving Kingdom of Erebor.

“You don’t have to worry about anything, sister. I will be there in case the boys become reckless again.” Dis, your ever protective and caring sister-in-law, says as she carries your son’s bag filled with his essential needs.

Fili, while carrying little Thráin, gasped mockingly, “but _amad_ , we are not reckless around our little cousin.”

“How could you ever accuse us, _amad_. You’ve hurt our feelings,” Kili added while clutching his chest to add the necessary effect.

“Do not ever go there and be overly dramatic, boys.” Dis reprimands, though humor is evident in her sapphire eyes. She turns to face both you and Thorin with a reassuring smile on her beautiful face and whispers, “I will also call for Tauriel’s help in case if I need an extra helping hand, and to put Kili in place just in case.”

Like you, Tauriel became a resident of Erebor when Kili made his courting official as she works as an ambassadress for Mirkwood. She also became your people’s center of insults, but she’s ever the resilient one. And it is something that you envied and wished to have during your darker days.

“Thank you, sister. And be sure to put him to bed on time, boys.” Thorin says gratefully after blowing a raspberry at your son’s chubby cheeks. 

You could only do so much as to smile at the scene and giving thanks to your sister-in-law and your nephews as they take their leave to their bed chamber, with little Thráin a giggling mess in Fili’s arms as he continues to make fun of his older cousin’s braided mustache. Though you couldn’t help but fear that she only does this out of pity.

And it only made you feel worse.

You, and your then unborn son, were insulted by your people months ago. The damage was gravely inflicted that your confidence had diminished greatly, and insecurities and self-doubt have taken hold of your psyche.

Though Thorin had put an end to the insults, according to Fili and Kili, the negativity brought by the ordeal still lingered. And it became worse after you gave birth to your and Thorin’s first born.

“You look tired than ever,  _amrâlimê_.” Thorin sighs as he leads you to your shared bed. “Are you worried about our dwarfling not being here with us tonight?”

“I’m not worried, my dear.” you reply while giving Thorin’s hands a reassuring squeeze as you try to look positive for him.

He couldn’t help but furrow his brows, his eyes ever pure like the brightest sapphires slowly dim with worry; both your fears and perturbation never escape from your husband’s ever observant eyes no matter how hard you try to hide it.

“But your eyes tell me differently,” Thorin says almost in a whisper, “please, tell me what my  _ghivashel_ troubles her so.”

You haven’t realized Thorin guiding you to your shared bed until you take a sit on one edge, still warm from when your son was lying and trying to learn to roll. He sits beside you, his eyes filled with concern and pain for seeing his wife in such a state.

“I believe I do not deserve you, Thorin,” you whisper after moments of silence. “Nor do I deserve to be blessed with such a wonderful son like our little Thráin.”

Thorin couldn’t believe what he is hearing. You, the light of his life, the mother of his son and his future children, his wife and Queen, do not deserve him? Though his visage conceals his disbelief his azure orbs show otherwise; how your self-accusations are anything but pure lies and how each word cuts him deeper than the ones he received in all his battles.

“Please do not speak such words, (Y/N),” he pleads while enveloping you in his embrace, hoping that it will serve as your anchor from drowning deeper in your pain, “it is I who does not deserve you.”

You couldn’t help but disagree. How could such a wonderful dwarf, King or not, is the one who is unworthy?

“But you deserve everything!” You exclaim while in between tears as you break away from his hold, your fears and worries now out in the open for Thorin to see, “you deserve only the best and I am not one of them.”

You are pulled back into your husband’s embrace as you let go of your pain; your heartache, your fears, your self-criticisms. Thorin knew he could’ve prevented all this if he had done something when news of the insults reached him for the first time, and it only makes him feel more responsible for it.

“I do not know why someone so imperfect and unworthy like me would be a mother to such a wonderful dwarfling like our son and wife to such wonderful and perfect husband like you!”

He suddenly captures your lips as he holds you closer, pouring out his undying love and devotion for you. As he feels you kiss him in return he slowly lowers his hand to your lower back in a slow, circular motion, calming and warming you slowly from the inside.

“You are the best among everything that had ever happened to me,  _amrâlimê,_ ” Thorin says with endearment, his forehead leans on yours as he gives your nose a nudge with his own, “no one cares and loves our bouncing baby dwarf like his _amad_  does.“

He then leans in to your ear, giving it a light nip before whispering.

“Have you also not realized you still make my knees weak and ignite my desires for you after all these years of our marriage?”

Though his words bring butterflies in your stomach and make your cheeks flush, your disbelief is still evident in your visage as you shake your head no, “impossible, I am not as beautiful as any of the dwarrowdams who still hound you wherever you go.”

“Clearly you are mistaken, my dearest.”

You are suddenly pushed down on your shared bed, your back against the soft fur covers as Thorin hovers on you. He then lightly runs his warm calloused fingers on your hands up to your exposed arms, leaving light but electrifying trails of burning sensations.

His eyes, ever the bluest hues that you’ve ever seen in your life, are now eclipsed with his pupils, almost making it look black, filled with burning adoration, love, and desire.

“No matter how those dwarrowdams hound me they will not have me divert my love and affections away from my wife.”

He then leave trails of burning desire on your face and neck with his fingers followed by his lips, just like how he traced your delicate features for the first time on your wedding night. Though your mind is still clouded with self-doubts and fears, you can’t help but mewl as you lean further into his touch, hoping to feel his desires for you even further.

“Your beauty is unmatched by any living maiden in Middle Earth, whether of men, those of the elves, or the dwarrowdams,” Thorin says, his voice dropping in a couple of decibels, “they do not make me swoon, make me weak in the knees, make me look at you like a young dwarrow who falls in love for the first time.”

He then gently nips your neck, looking for that particular pleasure point that makes you moan his name, “and they do not make me crave for you like a starved man deprived from food and thirsty for water.”

“I still cannot comprehend why you chose me, my Thorin,” you whispered as few tears of happiness cascade your cheeks as you cradle his bearded cheeks with your shaking hands; your inner demons slowly losing its hold on your mind. 

“It is simple, my (Y/N),” Thorin replies as he slowly unties the laces of your dress, his eyes filled with love like nothing matters in this world than you, “because you are the love of my life; my light, my lifeline, my world.” 

“And you are a goddess; a goddess that makes my life a true blessing,” he adds, giving each of your palms with kisses.

“So please, let me show you how my words are true,  _ghivashel_.” 

As the light of the full moon shines above the Lonely Mountain, with all life under it welcome the sweet calling of slumber and faint giggles of a dwarven prince could be heard within its walls, sweet moans and rough grunts surround the chambers of the royal couple together with words of pure love, promise, and adoration.

“Let me love and worship you, not just today but until forever, like the goddess that you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit_ and the Durins © J.R.R. Tolkien  
>  _The Hobbit films_ and Tauriel(mentioned) © Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, Warner Bros., Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and New Line Cinema  
>  Context © me


	10. Under the Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [@deepestfirefun](https://deepestfirefun.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Thorin x (human!fem)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** The Quest to reclaim Erebor  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Fluff

_“How I’m missin’ me wife an’ me wee lad.”_

You could hear Gloin drawls in exasperation as the Company ride on ponies for hours. And by the looks of it the red-headed dwarf might turn around and go back to the Blue Mountains to his family, but you couldn’t help but think what it would feel like if you left a family behind to join this quest to reclaim these dwarfs’ lost home and slay a living fire drake obsessed with anything shiny.

The thing is, you lost your family years ago, making you the lone survivor. Therefore you never got the chance to feel the dread of leaving one behind, and the probability of never seeing and being with again.

But everything changed when you met the Company, especially the Grey Wizard who became a father figure to you, and you are very thankful of them accepting you as if you are one their kin.

“And I also miss how me wife takes care o’ me,” Gloin adds. “How she cooks me fav’rite dinner and takes care of me hair.”

You then remember the night when you first saw billions of stars in the night sky. In all the years when survival is your top priority you never got the chance to gaze up and just be in awe, forgetting your troubles and hardships even for just a moment, as you watch them like sparkling diamonds scattered across a vast blanket of black, blue, and violet.

It was also one of the rarest nights, if not the very first night, when Thorin looked contented and relaxed; the burden of carrying his late grandfather’s bearings and the hopes and dreams of his kin to reclaim their homeland couldn’t be found in his visage.

And you couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with the King Under the Mountain; no matter how hard you convince yourself that he doesn’t feel the same.

“Did ye know hair is sacred in our culture, lassie?”

“How so, Master Gloin?” you ask the proud dwarf, startled by his question and feeling embarrassed for suddenly drifting off.

Gloin answers with more enthusiasm, “why lassie we dwarrow’s hairs are a symbol of our intimate bond with’a spouse an’ family! Only our One an’ family can touch an’ fix our hair for us.”

“Really?”

It is more of a statement than a question, and it somehow brings memories of soft raven locks in between your fingers as realization starts to dawn on you with the significance of said action.

“Do your kin have any tales about stars?” You asked Thorin that night as he took the space in front of you to sit down.

“We have a lot; myths, legends, our history,” he listed on, looking at the sky with happy but melancholic nostalgia evident in his blue orbs.

“I would love to hear them all.” 

All you could do is smile at him, clearly interested to learn more about the culture of his people. And the raven-haired king couldn’t help but feel weak in his knees and feel a pleasant tug in his heart. He was sure then he would never resist all your wishes for as long as you ask him of it.

And that night became both of your favorite night, without the other knowing it; with you quietly focused to the stars above and to the deep sultry baritone voice who happily told you tales of his people and legends of the old, pointing out stars after stars, constellations after constellations.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry it took longer than I intended.”

“It is nothing, but I expect this will just be the first time.”

You just finished taking a bath by a river near the campsite, and you are expected to return in twenty minutes; only for you to forget about the given time limit. Tonight is another night filled with countless of stars in the clear sky, how can you not take your time to just sit down and admire their beauty?

Though he wanted to sound stern and brooding, for he has always been for as long as he can remember, Thorin couldn’t help but feel like he is back in his younger years; the years when everything around him were filled with peace and prosperity, the years when like any young dwarrow he also couldn’t help the anticipation of meeting his One.

And meeting you made that feeling resurfaced from the depths of his stone-cold heart, melting the ice with its warmth.

Looking a little certain with the possibility of your rejection, Thorin turns to face you as you take a sit on your bedroll, “would you like me to fix your hair?”

Surprise is evident in your slightly widened orbs, for the truth is you’ve wished for Thorin to tend your hair after learning its significance from Gloin, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself that he would never feel the same, even if he had allowed you to touch his raven locks on the first night watch you’ve spend with him.

“Of course,” you reply, handing him your brush and trying to conceal your reddening cheeks.

Though you’re starting to feel relaxed as Thorin takes his time in untangling your stubborn knots, you still can’t help but be a little tense with the whole situation. It’s a good thing you decided to settle your bedroll a little bit away from the Company; because you are the only woman among the ragtag group and women sometimes need their privacy. 

Or else everyone will see how flushed you currently are, and you won’t hear the last of the notorious teasing of both Fili and Kili as well as Bofur’s blunt “words of encouragement” to tell the Dwarvenking your affections and be done with it. 

It may not be obvious due to how his sturdy hands move and tend your unruly hair, but Thorin is not feeling quite as sturdy as he usually is; the very notion of you to even allow him to touch your hair, let alone have him take care of it, is a sign that you might share the same love and affection that he has for you. 

“Thank you for tending the bushes that is my hair,” you joked as you lean on Thorin’s knee, “it must be disappointing that it is not taken care of that well.”

“I am not disappointed in any way, _amrâlimê_ ,” he chuckles as he fastens a clip, “and I would be really honored to have it done as many times as you would like.”

You look at him confused, not knowing the meaning behind the foreign word. But you seem slightly understand as Thorin gives you a smile that you’ve never seen in his visage; a smile that is only reserved for the person you are willing to share your life with. 

The same smile your father always had whenever he looked at your mother.

You know there is no turning back once you’ve fallen for someone so deep; your late father once said when he told you his and your mother’s love story as a bedtime tale. It is scary and painful, but fulfilling and immensely joyous at the same time.

Now you are more than willing to have such intimate connection, one that is beyond mere friendship or kinship, with the King Under the Mountain, who also wishes to love you beyond anything imaginable, and to have you as his One, his wife, his Queen.

And this the two of you promised, for as long as you both shall live under the same night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit_ and the Durins © J.R.R. Tolkien  
>  Context © me


End file.
